True Love
by SuzunaTakiLover
Summary: Years have past and now Sena is 19. What happens when Suzuna is kidnapped and Mamori is left dead? It is up to Sena and Himaru to track down these killers before it is too late.


**True Love**

If you only desire sex then skip down the end of the story. Other than that this story was made for romance. I hope you enjoy it! ps- Suzuna and Mamori Rocks!

Disclaimer: If you are to copy any of this story without the authors permission, you will be sent to jail for 5 years and will be forced to pay 1 million dollars.

© Copyright 2007-2099- Suzuna Taki Lover Produtions

Chapter 1

It was another lonely day for Sena. He had just finished a football game with the Bando Spiders with the score of 0 to 47. He felt lonely with Suzuna and Mamori gone. Sena was now 19 years old, and a year had passed since Mamori and Suzuna left due to an invitation from a famous star in America. They had not responded to his letters, He wondered why.

The Three-Huh Brothers had left early; and the rest of the team had left for the music concert right after the game.

"Shitty Eyeshield 21, that's enough for today" Himaru said. He was no longer called "shorty" for he had grown to be 6 foot and 2 inches. Himaru and the rest of the team had moved to University, and it was just like the good old days in High School. But somehow he felt sad, like his heart had turned to ice. And then, some tears leaked. He quickly wiped them away, afraid that Himaru or Musashi would see. "What's the matter?" Musashi asked not knowing he had cried awhile ago.

"Uh… Nothing in particular." Sena muttered. "I guess I'm just a little tired from the game we had with the Bando Spiders"

"Go home and rest up, we have another game coming up in 2 days." This time it was the Demon talking. "You wouldn't want to be missing practice tomorrow, would you?" Himaru smiled his usual sinister smile and took out two sets of AK 47s and fired them into the air intending to speed up Sena's pace in reaching home. But Sena only gave Himaru, Kurita, and Musashi a weak smile and headed home slower than usual. Himaru knew something was wrong. "Is Sena-kun alright?" Kurita asked. "He'll be fine… for now." Musashi replied while packing up his bag. "I think I should be headed home also. Bye."

Chapter 2

Sena stared at the ceiling counting the tiles one at a time, thinking about his football teammates. Doburoku, Himaru, Kurita, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Komusubi, Ishimaru, Taki, Musashi, Mamori… and Suzuna… Suzuna… Now that she was gone he had realized how empty his heart was. Not able to talk to her, be with her. His heart beat increased speed. What had happened to him? When did he start feeling affection toward Suzuna? The more he thought about her the faster his heart speed increased. Was this the feeling of Love? Now that Mamori was married Himaru, he had wondered how Himaru had expressed love to her. Now that he realized it, everyone on his team had married except for him. Now he felt left out. Even Shin, of the Oujou White Knights had proposed to a beautiful lady and was now living a social life. The more he thought of it, the more he felt left out. He needed to be with Suzuna no matter what. But what if Suzuna did not _l__ike_ him? She had not written to him in ages. Just as he had thought, Suzuna felt no affection towards him and is probably somewhere in America acting as a housewife for another person.

Now Sena was crying. He had lost the habit of crying years ago, but the thought of not being loved broke the tough shell of his heart. _Ring! Ring! _The doorbell rang. Sena quickly wiped off the tears on his face and ran down to the door. It was Himaru. "Nice place you've got here shrimp." He had seen the red marks on Sena's face and knew that he had cried, and so he mollified his tone. Himaru had changed, he was not like the devil he had once been, and now he had feelings for others. It was probably because of Mamori's guidance. He wondered how she had ever agreed to marry him-

"Hi, Himaru." Sena managed to speak.

"Do you miss Suzuna?" The devil asked.

"H-Himaru now why do you say-" Sena was cut off.

"I'm serious here! I've been through what you are going through right now. Does your heart hurt because of not being able to be with Suzuna? If you love her that much, then go to America!" The words finally came out. It was hard to say such loving words for Himaru, but he had known Sena for so long that he too, had shared the pain.

_That's right. What Himaru said was right. I don't care if she loves me, but I LOVE her and I will do whatever it takes to- _Sena's pondering was interrupted when the radio went on.

"Breaking News… In New York a young girl was found dead near a dumpster where an eye witnessed 2 criminals escaping a nearby Jail Cell. The girl is identified as a red haired, and Japanese; her passport identifies her as…"

Himaru's Eyes Widened as the words drifted out.

"Mamori… Anezaki. And it says here that she recently was married to Himaru, a football MVP in Tokyo. We are still unable to find the assaulters of this attack. That is all for Tokyo News at 10 AM.

Chapter 3

Tears of anger and sorrow leaked down Himaru's eyes. Sena had never seen Himaru cry before, and with so much pain before. "Ughhh! Why of all people, Mamori? Why? H-has the Gods cursed me?"

Sena could not believe it either. The girl that had taken care of him since he was a child was now dead. Sena could not take in this lie also. This was a lie! No- This- This was a dream. Yes, of course. The real Mamori was still at her house talking to some friends she invited. This was just not possible. The Gods would not let an innocent girl like her die. What about Suzuna? Sena's eyes opened. Suzuna. Where was she? Isn't she always with Mamori? She might still be alive. What was he thinking? Mamori is _not_ dead, and Suzuna is with her drinking a cup of tea and enjoying some of Mamori's baked cookies. But now Sena returned to reality.

Himaru took out his gun and pointed it to his own temples. He was planning on sluicing? _Not another Death! NO! _Sena tackled Himaru with all his might. _Bang! _Himaru had pulled the trigger. They both fell to the floor. Sena was on top of Himaru with Himaru's amazed eyes upon Sena. What had he done? Did He kill Sena? "NOOOO!" He yelled. No! Not Sena! Sena had only been trying to stop him from taking away his life and now he was dead? Himaru inspected Sena's body quickly. "Sena! Sena! Are you alright?!?" Himaru shed more tears. "Don't die on me now!" But Sena was not moving. "Please, Sena. Don't kid with me! Sena! I'm sorry I ever insulted you, I guess I was too selfish and simple minded! I will change! So, please Wake up."

Sena let out a small moan. "M-My shoulder."

Himaru was relieved. He had thought Sena was dead. But now that he was bleeding, he'd better call the ambulance.

The radio turned on again, but this time it was not the reporters but the assaulters.

Chapter 4

"Hello, Himaru and Sena. Himaru, I am sorry I have killed your pitiful wife, but she was just blocking my path, that's all. I hope you'd be an understanding person and forgive me. Oh, yeah, and Sena or should I say Eyeshield 21, we have captured your girlfriend, Suzuna. If you do not come here within the next 48 hours her bones would be crushed." Another voice came on. "Sena! I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letters, I was too busy and I regret it. I hope-" _Slap_ _Crack! _Then Suzuna screamed. "As I was saying, come to New York City and find me by 48 hours or your girl friend is dead." Chhhttzz. The radio went off.

"Sena, stay here. I've already called the ambulance to pick you up. "Musashi, Kuriti, and the rest of the crew will go to New York to get Suzuna back, Until then, stay put in the hospital." Himaru exclaimed as he rushed out the door.

_Damn. Damn it. I've got to go save Suzuna! I can't stay here all day and do nothing! _Sena stood up. "I want to come too!" Himaru looked at Sena and then smiled. "Comon… She's waiting!" Sena held his arm as he ran out the door, and came to a complete stop when he bumped into the ambulance. _Oh No! If they take me to the hospital I would never get to New York! _

Sena ran with all his power. He had to get to the airport to New York. "I'll go get the others and we'll meet at the airport." Himaru muttered. "Shake off the ambulance and the police."

Himaru went to the opposite direction of Sena.

"Hold on! You're injured! Let me treat you! Sena looked back, there was 2 doctors in white robes chasing after him. He kept running. The airport was another 50 minute drive even traveling at 90 miles an hour. If he was ever going to catch a ride, it would be in 10 minutes. And Plus, he was on foot! The only way he would ever be able to make it was to use IT. The Devil Bat Echo. It was 3x faster than the Devil Bat Ghost, but it would cause severe injuries if he stayed at that speed for more than 8 minutes. But this however was an emergency however, and so he sprinted. He ran so fast that his surroundings looked slow. There was a traffic jam ahead, red light! He did not stop. _I better use the Devil Bat Dive here. _He jumped. His speed was so fast that he almost crashed into a wall. 7 minutes had passed since he had started running. 3 minutes left. This was his only chance. The next flight would take place 2 days later, because of 2 broken airplanes. He had covered 40 minutes driving on foot. Only 10 to go and 3 minutes to make it. He ran faster. _Tokyo Airport 10 miles._A sign read. Yes, he was almost there. Then he saw an airport. An Airplane with the name "Tokyo Flight to America" was preparing for flight. He saw Kurita pressing their faces on the window glass of the airplane looking at him with concern. _How did they get here before me? _Sena thought while increasing his pace. He ran to the airplane docking area, He had to make it on the plane, but how? Then he saw the emergency door open and Musashi yelled. "Hurry! Get in!" Now the plane was lifting off the ground. Sena was now 10 yards away from the plane. The plane engines roared and the plane lifted another 30 meters. That's when Sena jumped. _The Devil Bat Lunge!_ Sena had not yet mastered this move but it was worth a try. He sprang into the air reaching for Musashi's hand. _Yes! I'll make it! _Sena said to himself mentally. But that was when IT happened, His knee, due to the running of the Devil Bat Echo received an instantaneous cramp that stopped Sena from finishing his jump. Sena screamed and held his knee, while falling back to earth. Monta, the catcher, flung himself through the plane door, grabbed Sena's arms and flung him into the plane. "Save Suzuna!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. Musashi quickly closed the door of the plane. Monta had saved Sena from missing the flight.

Sena held his knee tightly; He could almost no longer bare the pain. He was carried by Kurita to a seat next to Himaru. "Let me see the wound" he demanded. Sena unwrapped his arms, his leg was bleeding due to the cramp he had gained when he jumped. "Your knee is fractured." He said, taking out a white towel and a knife. _Where do Himaru get these things onto the plane? _Sena thought with fear. Was Himaru going to use it on him? Himaru took the knife and jabbed it into Sena's shoulder wound. Sena screamed and almost fainted. Himaru flipped the blade and took it back out. There in his hand was the bullet Himaru had accidentally put into him. "Kurita, Get me the First Aid Kit."

Kurita came rushing back with a huge white box with the picture of a red cross on it. Himaru opened it and took out a disinfectant and alcohol and poured it on his wound. This was too much pain for Sena to handle and so he blacked out. Himaru wrapped the white towel around his arm and tied it into a knot, then he treated Sena's knee.

Chapter 5

Himaru got off the plane with the other remaining members. Kurita was holding Sena in his two arms while wearing a backpack full of his snacks. The only reason that Himaru and the others had reached the airport before anyone else was that, he had taken his own private plane to the Tokyo airport to conserve time. Himaru secretly sneaked his weapons in a titanium undetectable case in his backpack, where X-rays could not identify it. 17 hours had passed since the assaulters had left their message. Now it was up to Himaru and the others to track the killers.

Himaru had been depressed since the broadcast of Mamori's death. He had hoped he'd find the killers and intended to put several holes in their head. But in remembrance of Mamori, he had promised himself not to kill them. That was what Mamori had taught him. He was a selfish brat, until Mamori had arrived. He had gradually changed over the years. Although he still used some profanity, he no longer called Mamori a "Damn Manager" and he had learned to control his temper as well as help others. No one could define the love that Himaru had for Mamori. "Hey, Himaru, Sena's awake!" Kurita said in a high voice.

"It's time to find the killers," Musashi reminded Himaru. "We won't get anywhere when you're thinking about your past or Mamori's death. If we don't find the assaulters in time another death will occur."

"You're right Musashi; let's put an end to this shit!" Himaru exclaimed. "We will all spread out. Musashi, you will go your own direction; I _will _go my own direction. Kurita, you and Sena will go together because of his knee. Find the killers by 5:00 pm tomorrow, or else… Suzuna dies."

Chapter 6

Kurita, while holding Sena looked around the big city, trying to find the assaulters of Mamori. Sena on the other hand was trapped in his own thoughts about Suzuna. Suzuna was now _also _19 years old. The last time Sena had seen her was last year. At that time, she had long hair, and the same purple eyes. She was slightly a little shorter than Sena; about 5 ft and 9 in. She had a terrific body, and she was in the swim team while also a cheerleader for the Devil Bats. She could attract any boy with her terrific body and face. Sena on the other hand had also changed since he was little. He now had neater hair, Tough and worked out body, and had grown to be 6 ft 2 in. Sena and Suzuna were a perfect match. But he may never see her again! Sena looked up and returned to reality. He had to find Suzuna! Sena jumped out of Kurita's arms. "I'm going to find Suzuna!" Sena yelled and ran off.

"B-But, Sena… Himura said-" But Sena had already run off.

Sena ran for another 2 hours, limping as he came to a stop. He leaned on an apartment wall in the alley as he caught his breath. "Help…" Sena heard a voice. "Help…"

Sena quickly followed the voice into a wall. "Help…"

The voice was behind this wall. Sena tackled the wall, and as he had thought, the wall was hollow. The wall crumbled down and Sena found Mamori…

Chapter 7

It was Mamori! She had not died! She was alive! Here!

Mamori was trapped in a small cage that was used only for animals. How tyrannical were they? Putting a human in an animal cage.

"Mamori! You're alive!" Sena cried as he tried breaking the cage. No use. The cage was as hard as steel.

"Sena. You're finally here. Suzuna is right below this cage, in an underground tunnel." Mamori spoke weakly. By her voice, Sena knew that she had not eaten in a long time.

"Let me get help!" Sena said.

"No!" Mamori glowered at Sena. "They are planning to kill Suzuna in 2 minutes; you will never make it in time!"

Just then, Kurita came. "Sena! I finally found you!" Kurita looked a Mamori. "Mamori! You're alive! Himaru is heartbroken!"

Mamori blushed. "Never mind that now, just move this cage so Sena can go save Suzuna!" Mamori exclaimed.

Fumberuia! Kurita yelled as he tackled the cage. _Crack! _The cage move 2 yards and also cracked. Kurita tackled again. The cage broke into pieces and the underground tunnel was revealed. The tunnel was only thin enough for Mamori or Sena to go in. Kurita could not fit.

"Kurita, take Mamori to Himaru!" Sena yelled as he entered the underground tunnel.

Chapter 8

Sena entered the darkness using touch and hearing to guide him. He crawled for 3 minutes and arrived at a dead end. He felt all around him. The opening was above him. He pushed upward. A trap door revealed. He climbed out the underground tunnel and was found in a cottage. Before him was a man holding Suzuna with his arms around her neck and a gun pointed at her temple.

"You've arrived earlier than I thought." The man said. "I was about to kill her, but you just had to interrupt."

"Sena!" Suzuna yelled with tears in her eyes.

_Ptch_The man punched her delicate face.

"Shut up!" The man exclaimed. "You know what? Die!"

And the gun trigger was pulled. At this very instant, Sena knew what he had to do. _Devil Bat Echo! _He tackled the man at the speed of light and with all of his remaining power. _Bang! _

_Good, Suzuna is fine. _Sena thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

The man crashed through the wall of the cottage, flipped over and penetrated another wall and his head smashed a nearby dumpster.

Sena had saved Suzuna, but with an injury…

Sena lied on the ground outside of the cottage and on the sidewalk of New York. An ambulance came as well as Suzuna.

"No! Sena! Wake up! Sena!" She was crying. She lied across Sena's body. "Please Sena, Please! Don't die here!"

Himaru arrived. He looked at Sena then at Suzuna, and said, "He might not make it."

Suzuna continued to cry as she thought it was the end for Sena. The ambulance and police came; Sena was lifted onto a emergency stretcher and was sent to the hospital. Suzuna, also with Sena accompanied him. "Sena, Please, don't die on me. I don't know what I'll do if you were to die."

Chapter 9

The doctor came out of the emergency room with a nervous expression. "Sena is…" there was a pause. "alive!" The doctor gave Suzuna and the others a smile. "He is conscious enough for you guys to see him. Mamori is also doing very well."

Himaru's depression ended, and he smiled. Suzuna was the first one to enter the room. "Sena!"

Sena looked up. Sena had not expected it, but Suzuna almost jumped on him, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sena! You're alive." Suzuna smiled and kissed him lip to lip and held there for about 2 minutes.

Himaru entered the other room where Mamori was. Mamori turned her head the other way when she saw Himaru. Himaru let the tears stream down. Mamori, the girl she had loved was alive! Himaru wrapped his arms around her tightly and gently kissed her lip.

Mamori, who was shocked, blushed. Himaru had never kissed her in a lovely way he had just done now.

"Mamori, promise me you will never leave me." Himaru said.

Mamori also shocked by these powerful words said. "I-I, ok Himaru."

"I thought I lost you when the broadcast said you were dead." Himaru exclaimed. Himaru had just recently discovered, the person who broadcasted the depressing news of Mamori dying was a partner with the kidnappers of Suzuna. "I love you." Himaru muttered these words. He had finally said what his heart desired.

"I love you too." Mamori said, putting her hands around him.

In the end, Suzuna and Sena got married.

THE END

Exclusive- This is an exclusive story related to the story above. This content is Rated 'A' for adults. Warning: content contains sexual content. If you are bothered by this, do **not **read on.

Sena's story

Sena collapsed on the bed on his honey moon with Suzuna. They had just married. Sena gave Suzuna a kiss on her soft lip. Then he raised his arms to pull up Suzuna's dress. Her body was limber and terrifically smooth. He started to lick Suzuna's neck. Slowly, Sena raised her dress all the way up. And now she had only a bra and panties on. He unbuckled her bra and licked her back. Then he started down her panties. He slowly pulled down her underwear and touched her thigh. It was smooth soft. He started taking off _his _clothes. And now he was naked, He and Suzuna. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She replied. Sena first touched her breasts which were fully grown now. Then he fiddled with her tits. He licked her tits, and then her butt. Suzuna stood up and put her mouth onto Sena's penis. She sucked back and forth. Sena enjoying this finally could not hold his cum. _Squirt. _A white liquid came into Suzuna's mouth. "Mmmm." She said. Sena now feeling her vagina, he licked it softly. Then slowly stuck his penis in. he leaned over and held Suzuna's tits. "Uhnn! Uhnn!" He shook back and forth. Awhile later, they lied on the bed. They had done every move of sex in all of history. And it was 3 am in the morning. It was time to sleep. Sena grabbed the blanket over him a Suzuna. He wrapped his arms around her. And they went to sleep.

Himaru's story

Himaru was at home with Mamori. "Are we finally going to make love?" Mamori asked with a smile. "Y-yeah." Himaru said. They were both naked, and Himaru was sitting on top of Mamori, He grabbed her breasts and put it side by side with his penis in the middle. He started to move back and forth. "Oh, I love you Himaru." Mamori said while her breasts where being fucked. Cum came out and splattered over her face. Then Himaru switched position. He turned around and licked Mamori's vagina, while Mamori sucked Himaru's penis. "I've loved you since I first set my eyes upon you." Himaru said. "So did I." Mamori answered. Himaru stuck his penis into Mamori's ass and pushed back and forth. "Uhnn, Uhhn." Mamori was really enjoying it. After 2 hours of fucking, Himaru and Mamori had finally tired out. "Want to go take a shower?" Himaru asked. "Y-Yeah, Sure. I need one." Mamori said. Himaru had changed. He now asked. Mamori smiled. Himaru felt her breasts while in her shower. He helped Mamori wash her body. And in the end, they ended up fucking each other all over again. It was 4 am in the morning. "I wonder how Sena's doing." Mamori asked. Himaru smiled. "He's probably having fun with Suzuna."

THE END

© Copyright 2007-2099- Suzuna Taki Lover Produtions


End file.
